


Kinktober 2019

by the_chimaera3



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, First Time Blow Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chimaera3/pseuds/the_chimaera3
Summary: Recomiendo escuchar la cancion Doctor de Doja Cat, siento que va muy bien con la historia asdfgCo-escrito con Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)TAGS: Fingering, oral sex, virgin Peter, bareback sex.





	1. Dia 1: Garganta profunda.

\- ¿Estás seguro Tony? Digo, si no quieres…

El mayor acarició las piernas del muchacho con sus callosas manos para calmarlo. Este se encontraba sobre sus codos en el centro de la cama, y Tony entre sus dos extremedidas.

\- Tengo ganas de hacerte esto desde hace mucho tiempo, no me voy a arrepentir ahora.

\- O-Okay. Es solo que, ya sabes… nunca nadie me lo había hecho.

\- No te preocupes, amor. Te va a encantar. Ahora relájate y deja que yo haga todo el trabajo.

Peter asintió y se recostó sobre las almohadas a su espalda. Se encontraba nervioso, así que apretó las sabanas entre sus dedos. Pero también estaba emocionado por saber cómo se sentía.

Tony comenzó a besar el interior de sus muslos con cuidado mientras se acercaba adonde tanto ansiaba probar. Acarició a Peter por sobre la ropa interior y este jadeo en anticipación. Sí que era sensible. Bajo con cuidado aquellos Calvin Klein de color negro, como si estuviera desenvolviendo un presente, y por fin develó lo que el muchacho guardaba tan celosamente. Su erección rosada y suave se le hizo tan morbosamente adorable. La acarició con cuidado, Peter se regocijaba de gusto bajo sus manos.

\- Eres tan lindo. Incluso así.

Comenzó con algunos besos alrededor de la misma, saboreaba la suave piel en sus labios. Luego se animó a dar algunas lamidas alrededor de la misma, delineaba con su lengua aquella extensión que no era ni demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeña.

\- Tony… Ah... – gimió el muchacho mientras se la introducía en la boca y este se cubría el rostro por la vergüenza.

Tony nunca había practicado sexo oral a un hombre, así que esto era una experiencia nueva también para él. Era divertido ver como Peter reaccionaba a cada beso, a cada caricia.

Poco a poco se introdujo un poco más en la boca, y cuando menos se dio cuenta esta llegó hasta el fondo de su garganta. Comenzó a subir y bajar su cabeza, estimulándolo entre lamidas. Peter le tomaba del cabello y elevaba sus caderas para seguir aquella boca que lo estaba deleitando.

Cuando la erección de Peter reposó sobre su vientre, Tony le dio una lamida dese la base hasta la cabeza, y volvió a introducírsela en la boca casi que con voracidad. Sentía que estaba lamiendo el dulce más prohibido.

La respiración de Peter se hizo cada vez más errática y al sentir como se tensaba, Tony supo que se encontraba cerca. Este le tomó de la mano y entrelazó con fuerza sus dedos. Le dolía un poco la mano, el chico aun no controlaba demasiado su fuerza, pero aun así él se lo permitió. Sabía que estaba nervioso y lo entendía. Por lo que entrelazando ambas manos, siguió perdiéndose entre sus piernas.

Miró a Peter a los ojos cuando este se derramó en su boca, Tony recibió en su lengua la mayor parte de su semilla, aunque un poco se le había escapado por las comisuras. Lamió alrededor de la cabeza varias veces, saboreando todo lo que el muchacho le ofrecía y deleitándose con su sabor. Una vez que terminó, le acomodó la ropa a Peter y se acostó a su lado, acariciándole el vientre con delicadeza. El chico aún seguía pasmado por su orgasmo, y es que había sido muy intenso. A Tony se le hizo entrañable, con las mejillas rojas y el cabello hecho un lio.

\- ¿Te gustó?

El muchacho asintió aun en su idilio, y Tony le besó la frente mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Puedo volver a hacerlo cuando quieras. Eres tan dulce – le dijo acariciando su entrepierna por arriba de la ropa.

Peter rio y besó a Tony en los labios, saboreándose a sí mismo. Era extraño, y se sentía como algo muy íntimo.

\- ¿Puedo hacer lo mismo por ti?

El mayor le tomó del rostro y lo acarició con delicadeza.

\- Solo si tú quieres. No te sientas obligado.

\- Quiero, de verdad quiero. Tan solo… explícame bien como hacerlo ¿Si?

Otro beso en sus labios, Tony asintió y Peter se acostó entre sus piernas mientras le deshacía el cinturón y posaba sus rosados labios sobre la madura piel.

Por suerte, Peter aprendía rápido. Y quien mejor que Tony para enseñarle.


	2. Día 2: Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recomiendo escuchar la cancion Doctor de Doja Cat, siento que va muy bien con la historia asdfg
> 
> Co-escrito con Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)
> 
> TAGS: Fingering, oral sex, virgin Peter, bareback sex.

\- ¡Doctor! Por fin llegó, no sabe lo preocupada que yo estaba.

El doctor Tony Stark entró al humilde departamento y saludó de mano a la mujer que lo había llamado para que atendiera a su sobrino, el cual llevaba en cama hace algunos días. Podría decirse que Tony era un médico privilegiado, de los más respetados en la comunidad, aunque aún así atendía a domicilio cuando escaseaba el personal y debía atender pacientes fuera del hospital.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, May?

La mujer se cubrió el rostro y le invitó a pasar a la sala.

\- Oh, es que Peter ha estado con fiebre y dolores en el cuerpo desde el jueves. Tuvo que faltar a la escuela y me dice que no quiere ir al hospital porque le dan miedo las agujas y esas cosas, es por eso que lo llamé. Ya sabe, el sí confía en usted. Es su médico de cabecera desde que era un niño.

\- Hizo muy bien. Déjeme verlo.

La mujer de cabello largo lo llevó a la habitación al final del pasillo. Peter se encontraba tapado hasta la cintura y leyendo un libro. Se veía pálido y un poco débil. A Tony no se le pasó por alto lo atractivo del muchacho. Hacia unos dos años que no lo veía, y por lo visto en ese tiempo el muchacho había madurado lo suficiente como para convertirse en un joven hombre increíblemente bello.

\- Peter. El doctor Stark ha venido a verte.

El hombre se acercó para saludar al muchacho y darle un apretón de manos.

\- ¿Cómo estás Pete? Vine para revisarte, me han dicho que no te sientes bien.

\- O-Oh… de acuerdo – murmuró Peter, tímido.

Stark se dirigió a la mujer nuevamente.

\- May, le tengo que pedir que se retire así revisar al paciente con un poco más de privacidad.

\- No hay problema, doctor. Mientras voy a aprovechar para ir por unas cosas a la tienda pero si necesita algo, sólo pregúntele a mi sobrino en dónde encontrarlo. La cocina es aquella puerta blanca.

\- No se preocupe. Su sobrino está en buenas manos. Tómese su tiempo, yo la espero.

Y fue ahí que May dejó al hombre con su sobrino en la cama. Este le sonrió de lado y tomó asiento a su lado, Peter lo miraba entre curioso y encandilado, aquel doctor era más atractivo de lo que se esperaba.

\- ¿Qué te anda sucediendo, eh, Peter?

El muchacho comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos.

\- B-Bueno, tuve fiebre algo alta los últimos días, me ha dolido la cabeza y tengo escalofríos continuos. Aunque ahora estoy más estable.

\- Bien. Vamos a empezar con un chequeo de rutina, quítate la camisa.

Peter obedeció algo sonrojado y Tony casi que se relamió al ver el delineado cuerpo del muchacho. Le tomó del cuello para revisar sus ganglios y no encontró nada raro. Procedió a posar el estetoscopio sobre el abdomen de Peter, sintió su corazón acelerado.

\- ¿Es normal que tu corazón lata tan rápido?

\- No…

\- Entonces supongo que estás feliz de verme – exclamó el hombre riendo levemente.

Al mover el estetoscopio, este rozó el pezón de Peter, y provocó que el muchacho emitiese un gemido de sorpresa. Tony sonrió, nunca creyó que un gemido podría parecerle hasta tierno.

\- E-Está frio – murmuró Peter mordiéndose el labio y haciendo que Tony tuviese ganas de tomarlo ahí mismo – Lo siento, es que tengo la piel algo sensible.

\- Ya me di cuenta – le respondió sonriendo - Ahora, abre la boca por favor.

Peter obedeció y tímidamente separo sus rosados labios para mostrar su lengua. El hombre posó un palito sobre esta y revisó su boca, pero luego le tomó del mentón para que la cerrara y acariciarle rápidamente el labio inferior.

\- Hmm, creo que tengo que seguir revisándote – murmuró mientras tomaba notas en una libreta – Cuéntame ¿haces actividad física?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Nada? Ni siquiera… ¿Actividad sexual? Ya sabes, eso cuenta como actividad física.

Peter se sonrojó y bajó la vista.

\- Yo… nunca he hecho nada de eso, doctor.

Tony casi sintió que le da un paro cardiaco ¿Cómo es que este joven tan dulce y hermoso era virgen? Dios, ahora solo le habían dado más ganas de arruinarlo. Carraspeó y dejó su libreta a un lado.

\- Bien, señor Parker. Voy a necesitar que se quite los pantalones ahora.

Peter enarcó una ceja.

\- Pero ¿Es necesario? Solo tengo una gripe…

\- Es estrictamente necesario, Parker. Ahora sé un buen paciente y escucha a tu doctor. No te preocupes, haré que te sientas bien.

El chico obedeció y como pudo se quitó sus pantalones, develando ropa interior ajustada color rosa chicle. Tony tomó su maletín y saco sus guantes de látex, notó como Peter se sonrojaba de solo verlos. Sabía que podían intimidar a cualquiera, pero Peter los vio de forma curiosa y algo en su mirada parecía disfrutar de aquello.

\- Aprovechare para revisarte la próstata. Ya sabes, para ver de temprano si todo va bien. Es un chequeo de rutina. Ahora, boca abajo y cadera arriba.

\- D-De acuerdo – aceptó Peter, aun sin terminar de entender - Si usted lo dice, doctor.

Peter obedeció las órdenes y se acostó boca abajo sobre las sabanas. Levantó sus caderas para retirarse la ropa interior y mostrar al hombre sus muslos tersos y perfectos, Tony los miró con deseo. La piel de Peter era tan blanca y cremosa, odiaba tener que usar guantes y no poder sentirla bajo sus yemas. Peter volteó a verlo aún boca abajo, se veía tan avergonzado e inocente.

\- Emmm ¿Doc? ¿Va a usar gel o vaselina?

\- Por supuesto, así no te dolerá.

El hombre tomó un poco de gel de su maletín y se puso bastante en sus dedos. Peter lo miraba por sobre su hombro con cierta fascinación y un poco de miedo, así que volvió a mirar al frente. Stark separó las nalgas del paciente para develar la rosada entrada del muchacho. La miró con morbo y lujuria, le daban ganas hasta de probarla, de lamerla con delicadeza y avidez hasta que se cansara pero el deber era primero. Introdujo su dedo índice primero, y Peter se tensó inmediatamente. No pudo resistir la tentación de acariciar uno de los muslos del joven con su mano.

\- Calma, estás algo tenso. Necesito que te relajes para que esto sea más fácil ¿Si, cariño?

No había podido resistirse a llamarle de esa manera, pero a Peter no pareció molestarle. Simplemente asintió y se recostó sobre una almohada, la cual abrazó. Tony mientras tanto siguió en búsqueda de la próstata del muchacho, su dedo entraba, salía y daba vueltas dentro del paciente. No se le pasó por alto como Peter comenzó a restregarse contra la cama sutilmente y sonrió al darse cuenta como este buscaba fricción. Esto le debía estar encantando, y más si era virgen. Cuando sintió lo que buscaba, Peter gimió de forma algo aguda.

\- ¡Ah! O-Oh…

Tony retiró sus dedos de dentro del muchacho con delicadeza, la entrada del joven ahora se encontraba un poco más abultada.

\- Todo en orden, ya puedes darte vuelta.

Peter lo hizo de forma tímida y tapándose levemente la entrepierna. Tony por poco sintió como le daba un vuelco al corazón al ver el miembro erecto y húmedo de su paciente escondido tras sus dedos. Apenas lo había tocado un poco y el joven ya se había excitado.

\- A-Ah… doctor. No sé qué paso pero cuando usted me toco ahí, se sintió muy bien…

\- E-Es normal – carraspeó el hombre intentando mirarlo a los ojos – Es una zona erógena.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Significa que si se le aplica una estimulación continua, esta genera placer y la sangre fluye hacia esa zona del cuerpo. Y hablando de eso, creo que podría aprovechar otra zona erógena para tomar una muestra de semen, si no te molesta.

Peter asintió tímidamente y retiró su mano, mostrando su rosada erección para el doctor.

\- Si usted lo dice…

\- Confía en mí, soy tu doctor – le dijo Tony guiñándole un ojo - ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Para cuando Tony ya había dicho esa frase, se sintió algo avergonzado. Claro, él todo un cínico pidiéndole a su joven paciente un prematuro examen de próstata y ahora una inútil muestra de semen. Para pervertido no se estudiaba ni se necesitaba tener un grado académico, pero no podía resistirse, no quería luchar contra ese oscuro deseo e impulso que surgía en su mente a cada segundo viendo a ese joven tan hermoso y atractivo.

\- Por favor, doctor. Usted sabe cómo hacer estas cosas.

La respuesta del chico tomó a Tony por sorpresa, pero él tampoco era un santo. No quería perder más tiempo y aquella enorme palpitación que se escondía debajo de su pantalón crecía monstruosamente a cada momento. Trató de que su rostro y sus movimientos no delataran la lujuria de la que era presa y casi de inmediato, Peter se acercó al él, quien sacó un frasco de su maleta y le separó las piernas con cuidado.

\- Ahora voy a estimularte de forma externa ¿Si?

El muchacho aceptó tímidamente y volvió a recostarse sobre las almohadas de su cama. Estaba nervioso pero emocionado por lo que aquel hombre le haría. Y más porque deseaba sentir más de aquel látex sobre su piel…

—¿Doctor? ¿Y si se quita el guante? Digo, fue el mismo que usó allá atrás y bueno… —sonrió Peter nerviosamente mientras levantaba más las caderas y abría sus piernas.

Tony respiró profundamente al saber que al fin iba a tocar la tersa piel del chico.

—Tienes razón. Me distraje un momento —dijo justificando su creciente nerviosismo—. Bien, mientras lo hago, puedes cerrar los ojos o pensar en algo agradable.

Peter se mordió el labio.

—¿Me permitiría ayudarlo? Es que veo que usted… —señaló con su mirada hacia aquella prominencia bajo la ropa del médico.

Tony bajó la mirada un momento. El color claro de su pantalón delataba que la punta de su verga estaba tan mojada como aquella que estaba esperando que la tocara.

—No veo por qué no.

Peter sonrió y esperó a que Tony bajara la bragueta de su pantalón y liberara su descomunal y venosa erección. Peter jadeó al ver el tamaño de esa tremenda verga y no pudo evitar saborearse.

—¿Listo, Pete?

El chico movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Mejor déjeme probarlo. Se ve tan…

Tony entendió lo que el chico quería decir y se acomodó para quedar cerca de la boca de Peter y al mismo tiempo, poder acariciar la rosada polla del muchacho. Apenas la húmeda y suave lengua de Peter dio la primera lamida, Tony cerró los ojos embriagado de placer. Los delgados labios de Peter se apretaron alrededor de su glande y comenzaron a succionar.

—Algo me dice que ya has hecho esto antes, ¿no?

Peter movió lentamente su cabeza negando, sin dejar de succionar. Poco a poco, Tony fue apretando con firmeza la erecta polla de Peter, subiendo y bajando para masturbar adecuadamente al chico y obtener aquella muestra de semen. Los suaves gemidos del chico le indicaron que iba por el camino correcto y siguió alternando entre su faena de excitar a Peter y disfrutar lo que aquella boca rosada le estaba haciendo. Tuvo que moverse un poco cuando sintió que Peter iba a meterse su miembro aún más y sabiendo que eso podría provocarle arcadas, le indicó que se detuviera.

—Hey, con calma. Sólo es algo de rutina, tranquilo, campeón.

Peter dio una última succionada al enorme tronco venoso y al casi purpureo glande del falo de Tony, mientras éste dejaba un momento de estimular al muchacho para acomodarse mejor y acelerar el movimiento que ejercía sobre la piel erecta de Peter.

—Déjalo, en un momento yo termino con esto. Primero lo tuyo—dijo Tony tratando de mantener la compostura en un momento así.

Peter sonrió y cerró los ojos. El chico pasó una de sus manos sobre su delgado y ardiente pecho, jugueteando con sus tetillas y al ver eso, Tony usó su mano libre para colocar encima el frío metal del estetoscopio. Peter se retorció casi de inmediato y ahogó un gemido. Tony siguió apretando de arriba a abajo el miembro de Peter hasta que vio que la espalda del joven empezaba a arquearse y que su rostro empezaba a reflejar aquel creciente placer. Ágil y experto como era en su papel de médico, soltó el aparato para poder alcanzar aquel pequeño recipiente de plástico y lo acercó para que aquel líquido tibio y blanco que empezaba a manar lentamente cayera ahí.

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Peter engalanaban aquella boca entreabierta que dejaba escapar, agitadamente, aquellos suspiros de placer y Tony sonrió al ver que el chico había alcanzado su climax. Esperó un momento hasta que la última gota cayó en el frasco y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Tony se lamió los dedos, tratando de retener el sabor de aquella joven simiente en su boca cuando vio que el chico abría los ojos lentamente.

—Bien, Peter. Hemos terminado.

—¿Entonces qué tengo, doctor? ¿Es algo grave?

Tony suspiró. Su erección aún seguía oculta bajo sus pantalones y estaba pensando en cómo darle salida lo más pronto posible. No podía postergar más su estancia en una visita médica a domicilio por más que lo quisiera.

—Creo que tienes un resfriado, nada grave. Por lo demás, eres un joven saludable.

Peter siguió jugando con el estetoscopio y lo volvió a pasar sobre su pecho. La manera en la que le sonreía a Tony era entre inocente y juguetona.

—¿Pero y si me siento mal? No me ha recetado nada —preguntó el chico con voz ligeramente preocupada— ¿No me puede dar una vacuna? Ya sabe, de esas que son grandes, que gotean mucho y…

Tony, ni tardo ni perezoso, caminó hacia la puerta para ponerle seguro y se bajó la bragueta otra vez.

—Pero va a ser algo muy rápido, ya después te daré cita abierta para que me busques en el hospital o a la hora que sea en mi domicilio o cuando haya tiempo o dónde estés y te sientas mal. Es que un tratamiento para lo que tienes y necesitas va a tomar tiempo y…

Peter hizo espacio en la cama y se colocó de lado, mostrándole al médico su rosada entrada.

—Hoy porque descansó mi tía pero ya mañana regresa a trabajar y supongo que me hará tomar reposo, ¿cierto, doc?

Tony se recostó detrás de Peter mientras buscaba en la bolsa de su bata aquella sustancia líquida que iba a necesitar.

—Yo sólo quiero que te sientas mejor. Puedes morder la almohada si te molesta un poco, pero voy a tener cuidado.

Peter asintió y torpemente llevó su mano hacia su abertura, introduciendo un dedo para poder estar listo pero Tony fue más rápido e introdujo uno de sus enormes y viriles dedos mojados por el gel en aquella rosada estrechez.

—Relájate, cierra los ojos, piensa que la próxima vez que nos veamos vas a estar mejor y hasta saltos vas a poder dar.

Peter no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—¿Encima de usted?

—Si quieres, yo espero que sí.

Tony, sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo tenían disponible, se aseguró de dilatar bien al muchacho y levantó su cadera para alinearse con aquella cálida entrada. Levantó una de las piernas del chico para tener mejor acceso sin dejar de acercarse más y más al objeto de su deseo. Se dio cuenta de que su tamaño iba a ser un problema momentáneo y comenzó a besar el cuello de Peter, quien al sentir cómo aquel enorme miembro iba penetrándolo, sólo alcanzó a sujetarse con fuerza de sus sábanas.

—Shh, tranquilo. Calma.

Peter, aun sintiendo aquella intrusiva irrupción, levantó más su cadera para que al fin, Tony empezara a moverse. Las acometidas fueron suaves, leves en un inicio pero poco a poco fueron aumentando su intensidad hasta que Peter sólo sentía detrás de sí aquel despliegue apasionado del médico llenándolo por completo. El sudor escurría por su frente y Tony seguía tratando de mantener el ritmo y traer a raya los gemidos casi lastimeros del muchacho.

—¿Estás… bien? —preguntó casi susurrando.

—Ah… ah… sí…

—Bien. Tócate otra vez, por favor.

Peter obedeció el consejo de su médico de cabecera y nuevamente sintió su erección reaccionar. Mientras Tony lo follaba vigorosamente, Peter estaba tratando de mantener el ritmo sobre su propia piel y sin evitarlo, otra vez aquel derrame líquido y tibio entre sus dedos.

Tony, al escuchar aquel gemido ahogado, cerró los ojos y se descargó dentro de su paciente. Le hubiera gustado quedarse a besar al chico, lamer cada milímetro de su piel y volver a follárselo una y otra vez, pero escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—¿Doctor Stark? ¿Todavía sigue aquí?

Procurando no hacer ruido, se levantó como pudo mientras le aventaba las sábanas a Peter para que se tapara.

—S-sí, señora Parker. Ya estoy terminando con su sobrino. Ya salgo con usted.

—¿Gusta una taza de café?

—Sí, muchas gracias. Ya salgo, sólo le daré unas recomendaciones a su sobrino y luego se las diré a usted.

Los dos se quedaron quietos hasta que escucharon los tacones alejarse lo suficiente. Peter se acomodó sobre sus almohadas y volvió a poner cara de enfermo. Sus mejillas enrojecidas serían una buena excusa para decir que la fiebre aún persistía si es que May quería verlo. Tony se acomodó la ropa, guardó aquella muestra que había extraído minutos antes y arropó bien a Peter.

—Me imagino que regreso mañana, así que en cuanto puedas date una ducha con agua tibia y si el dolor en cierta área persiste, te dejo esto. Mañana traeré más.

Peter asintió al ver el envase de gel sobre su mesita de noche y le sonrió al doctor.

—Muchas gracias, doctor Stark.

El médico se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—No hay de qué.

Peter iba a cerrar los ojos cuando vio que Tony sacaba algo de su maletín.

—Toma. Ni falta que te hace practicar pero por si acaso.

Peter sacó su brazo de las sábanas para recoger la paleta que el médico le extendía y la abrió. Comenzó a lamerla poco a poco.

—¿Siempre le da una a sus pacientes?

Tony suspiró mientras despeinaba los ya revueltos y húmedos cabellos del chico.

—No. De hecho, eres el único paciente que merece trato especial. Eres un excelente paciente. Descansa.

**

Tony había aceptado la taza de café para tratar de serenarse. También aquella rebanada de ese pan seco y agrio que la mujer muy amablemente le había ofrecido y hasta se había permitido escuchar un poco de sus historias con tal de hacer tiempo y salir completamente tranquilo.

—¿Y qué tiene mi Peter? —preguntó la tía del joven mientras acomodaba unos trastos en la cocina.

—Agotamiento por estrés y las defensas bajas, como alumno de alto rendimiento es común que le suceda. Le hice un chequeo de rutina y también le puse una inyección intrapiernosa para que se mejore pronto.

May se asomó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Una qué? Perdón, no lo escuché bien

—Una intravenosa con vitaminas para que se mejore.

La mujer sonrió.

—Ah, ya. ¿Tengo que comprarle medicamentos?

—No, yo se los traigo mañana. Con la inyección de hoy bastará para que duerma bien pero si ocurre algo a cualquier hora, no duden en llamarme. Bueno, me retiro. Gracias por el pan y el café.

Tony caminó hacia la salida cargando su maletín y notablemente relajado.

—Ay, doctor, discúlpeme. No le di sus honorarios. ¿Cuánto es de la consulta y la inyección?

Tony se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a su mujer.

—No es nada. Peter es mi paciente favorito desde que era pequeño y usted lo sabe.

—¡Cómo cree! Me da pena, en serio, ¿cuánto es?

Tony suspiró.

—Mañana le dejo la cuenta con Peter, pero no se preocupe. Descanse.

May sonrió y despidió al médico, quien al salir de ese enorme edificio volteó hacia la ventana en la que sabía, estaba la habitación de su paciente. Si ya había encontrado el remedio, no iba a dejar que la “enfermedad” de su paciente cediera de repente. Total, el dinero ni falta le hacía.


	3. Día 3: Mio.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, era tarde, muy tarde. Loki se encontraba arriba de él, subiendo y bajando desesperadamente en búsqueda de placer. Las noches en Asgard estaban destinadas al pecado, y ellos amaban cometerlo sin pudor. Hermanos ante el pueblo, amantes entre ellos. Las apariencias lo son todo al final del día, y más para la realeza.

Thor sintió algo afilado sobre su piel y esto lo sacó de su idilio.

\- Dilo.

El frio metal se posó contra su yugular ¿Cuándo es que Loki había sacado un cuchillo?

\- Di que me amas, que no puedes vivir sin mí. O si no…

La voz cantarina de Loki le dio escalofríos, aquella sonrisa ladina y ojos oscuros aun en la penumbra le hizo temblar. Sabía que su amante podría llegar a ser un tanto… posesivo. Y es que incluso habían terminado en la cama debido a los celos del menor, que al ver al rubio conversar con su amiga Lady Sif, ardió en celos y le reclamó llevarlo a sus aposentos para recordarle que solo él podía doblegarlo. Thor le había jurado que con la mujer solo había una amistad, pero parecía que Loki no quería oírlo, y es que con mordidas y arañazos le había demostrado a quien pertenecía.

Pero por lo visto aquello no era suficiente.

\- Loki ¿Qué estas-

El cuchillo se apretó un poco más sobre su piel. El príncipe de cabello oscuro había dejado de moverse y solo lo miraba. Serio y sin emoción. Thor aún se sentía tremendamente excitado y necesitaba algún roce, alguna fricción más para poder llegar al clímax.

\- No te voy a pedir lo mismo dos veces, Thor.

La punta de aquel helado metal había comenzado a viajar por su cuello hasta su pecho, rodeando su pezón y llegando hasta su vientre, para volver a subir y posarse sobre su corazón, expectante ante una respuesta. Thor sentía la fría hoja en su carne, amenazante pero también seductora de alguna manera. Loki apretó apenas aquel metal, una fina gota de sangre emanó de allí y resbalo por su abdomen.

\- Yo… no te amo.

La mirada de Loki se oscureció, el cuchillo volvió al cuello de Thor. Este sonrió aun así y le tomó de la muñeca.

\- No te amo, yo te adoro. Eres mi perdición, mi pecado, mi mayor secreto. Y el amor de mi vida. Siempre te seré leal.

El príncipe más joven retiró aquel cuchillo que se hizo humo en su mano, para agacharse y tomar los labios de su hermano sin vergüenza alguna. Thor lo recibió sin miramientos, sabía lo errático de su hermano, pero aun así no concebía la vida sin él.

Loki volvió a subir y bajar, posando sus manos sobre el amplio pecho de su hermano para por fin, entre gemidos, hacer que ambos miren las estrellas.

Loki se recostó a un lado de Thor, acariciando su rubio cabello y admirándolo como el Dios que era. Tan hermoso, fuerte y valiente. No podía creer que alguien así podría amarlo.

\- Eres mío, solo mío…

Thor tomó su mano y la besó con ternura, y mirándolo a los ojos le prometió.

\- Tuyo. Para siempre.


	4. Dia 4: Reflejos y deseos (STARKER)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanking | Mirror Sex | Dacryphilia (Crying) light
> 
> Gracias a Perla Regina por ayudarme con este cap! love you preciosa.

Peter estaba a punto de irse a casa, luego de una larga tarde con su mentor trabajando en la pasantía lo había agotado de sobremanera. Suspiraba de a ratos, estar tanto tiempo cerca del hombre era algo que lo hacía enormemente feliz, pero también nervioso. Peter lo adoraba en secreto desde el día que lo conoció y sabía que este solo lo veía como su alumno y nada más. Varias veces se decía a si mismo que debería simplemente buscarse alguna chica de su edad para distraerse y poner los pies en la tierra de una vez por todas.

Mientras estaba guardando sus notas no pudo evitar pensar en una idea que podría ser beneficiosa para el proyecto en el cual había estado trabajando. Buscó a Tony, pero no lo encontró en la cocina, ni en el balcón, ni en la sala. Tampoco en el baño

¿Adónde podría haber ido?

Supuso que este tal vez se había ido a alguna reunión o algo por el estilo. Pero… mientras pasaba por el pasillo, no pudo evitar escuchar algunos quejidos provenientes de una habitación cuya puerta estaba algo entreabierta. La curiosidad fue demasiado, y supuso que tal vez encontraría a su mentor allí.

Entró sigilosamente y se quedó junto a una pared. De frente notó un enorme espejo que le mostraba el otro lado de la habitación, detrás de dicha pared en la que se encontraba.

En el reflejo del cristal pudo ver una enorme cama llena de almohadas, y en el medio de esta a su mentor. Estuvo a punto de ir a buscarlo, pero los quejidos volvieron. Aunque, ahora estando más cerca, Peter notó que no eran quejidos, sino más bien… gemidos de placer.

Peter notó como el hombre parecía estar haciendo algo con su mano, y fue en ese momento que se acomodó mejor en la cama, separando sus piernas y develando su mano que subía y bajaba lentamente sobre su enorme miembro.

El joven por poco se queda perplejo, era… era tan grande. Y estaba completamente erecta. Tony estaba masturbándose sin pudor en la cama. Peter permaneció pegado contra la pared y se sonrojó viendo como el hombre cerraba los ojos de placer mientras subía y bajaba con ansia sus dedos por aquella húmeda y venosa longitud. Pero hubo algo, algo que hizo que casi se cayera de rodillas al piso.

\- P-Peter…

El hombre había gemido su nombre, desesperadamente y casi que con miedo, como si fuera un pecado. ¿Estaba fantaseando con él? Peter sintió una presión en su bajo vientre, aquello era lo que siempre había soñado, ser deseado por aquel hombre que tanto admiraba y respetaba. No podía creer que él, un chico tan simple como el, podría provocar ese tipo de cosas en su mentor.

Casi que por instinto su mano bajó hacia sus pantalones, tanteando la línea de su erección a través de sus jeans. Estaba tentando a imitar al mayor, también quería desquitarse un poco con el mismo. Se recostó contra la pared y cubrió su boca para no dejar escapar gemido alguno. Comenzó lento y con cautela, pero a medida que oía a su mentor gemir y jadear, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por su libido y comenzar a subir y bajar su mano más ansiosamente. Veía a Tony susurrar su nombre mientras también se acariciaba, y eso solo lo excitaba más y más. Tanto que… por lo visto no pudo evitar dejar escapar el mismo uno que otro gemido.

\- ¡Peter!

Eso ya no era un gemido, era una exclamación y parecía que no estaba muy feliz. Su excitación de repente se convirtió en miedo al haber sido descubierto. El hombre se había acomodado rápidamente sus pantalones arriba y lo miraba casi que, con miedo, pero también con cierto aire de ofensa.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡No puedes entrar a mi habitación sin permiso!

Peter balbuceó mil y un excusas, pero había algo que hablaba por sí solo, y Tony lo notó. Su enfado dio lugar a la curiosidad cuando sus oscuros ojos viajaron hasta el bulto en los pantalones de Peter, aquel sonrió de costado al notar que sus deseos eran correspondidos.

\- Así que no solo me espías, sino que ¿También te tocas mientras me ves?

\- S-Señor Stark yo… yo solo…

El hombre lo acorraló contra la pared y Peter sintió como se le entrecortaba la respiración.

\- ¿Qué Peter? Dilo.

\- Usted... no sabe lo hermoso que se ve tocándose – confesó con un fuerte carmín tiñendo sus mejillas y mordiéndose el labio.

Tony lo tomó de la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo, ambas pubis tocándose a través de la tela, Peter no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo nervioso, aquel enorme bulto se clavaba contra su pierna.

\- Me halagas, Parker. Pero no me olvido de que me estabas espiando. Ven aquí.

Entrelazando sus dedos se lo llevó a la cama, sentándolo a su lado. Peter lo miraba expectante y con cierto miedo. No sabía lo que estaba por suceder. Tony le acariciaba la mano con parsimonia mientras lo miraba, una enigmática sonrisa atravesaba sus labios.

\- Tengo que disciplinarte ¿Qué clase de mentor seria si no lo hiciera? Ven, sobre mi regazo.

Peter, dudando, obedeció y se recostó sobre las piernas del hombre. Tony le bajó levemente los jeans para develar sus glúteos y los acarició con cuidado, Peter por poco tembló ante el contacto, no creyó que tal cosa pudiera estarle sucediendo. Aquellos dedos callosos sobre su piel le dieron escalofríos.

Pero una nalgada lo sacó de su idilio y por poco lo asustó.

\- No – otra nalgada – Vuelvas – una más – A… espiarme.

Cada que el hombre lo azotaba, Peter podía verse en el reflejo de aquel espejo, era tan morboso y excitante ver la mano del hombre golpearle sin piedad sobre su tierna piel. Dos nalgadas seguidas le provocaron tanto dolor como excitación, Peter notó como su erección había crecido ante los golpes. Tony le subió los pantalones y lo sentó sobre sus piernas, tomándole el mentón con delicadeza y acariciando con un pulgar su mejilla. Peter tenía algunas lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos, las cuales Tony besó con cariño. Peter se veía tan adorable así. Con miedo y a su merced, pero aun así excitado y con ganas de complacer.

\- ¿Quedó claro?

Peter asintió tímidamente, Tony sonrió y le acaricio el mentón.

\- Bien, y ahora que ya aprendiste la lección… creo que podría recompensarte.

Su mano viajó entre las piernas de Peter, acariciando aquel asunto que había quedado desatendido. Peter se cubrió la boca y volvió a sonrojarse, Tony rio levemente.

\- Eres adorable… y como tú ya me viste a mí, ahora yo quiero verte a ti ¿Me dejarías?

\- S-Si… - accedió pasando saliva.

\- Bien – un beso en su mejilla – Quiero que lo hagamos al mismo tiempo…

Peter obedeció, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía tan apenado como excitado. Aquel sentimiento de haberse sentido sorprendido lo llevó a tal estado de vergüenza que sentía que no podía mirar directamente a Tony, quien se dio cuenta.

—¿Te importa si…?

Peter bajó la mirada, pero Tony lo obligó a verlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me da vergüenza —dijo el chico susurrando.

Tony chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya veo. No tienes que verme si no quieres o si no puedes sostenerme la mirada. ¿Por qué no miras al espejo mejor, eh?

Peter dirigió su mirada tímidamente hacia el espejo al tiempo que veía cómo el mayor empezaba a tocarlo con delicadeza. Miraba el reflejo que le ofrecía de vuelta aquel espejo y entrecerró los ojos un momento al darse cuenta de que Tony estaba embelesado tocando la suave piel de su erección. El millonario no estaba mirando lo mismo que Peter sí y, por tanto, no era capaz de percibir aquella imagen llena de lujuria. Peter jadeó al sentir cómo Tony movía rítmicamente su mano al tiempo que le besaba el cuello y le mordía levemente.

Peter se acomodó para abrir los pantalones de Tony y poder tomar el miembro del hombre también, pero aun mirando al cristal. Sintió a este jadear un tanto mientras su mano lo acariciaba tímidamente. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que el hombre tomase ambas erecciones con una mano y comenzara a masturbarlas al mismo tiempo. El más joven aun no tenía el valor para mirar al hombre a los ojos, simplemente se dejó embeber por el placer de sentir aquella piel erecta y palpitante sobre la suya. Intentaba mantener los ojos en el espejo, pero la visión que se encontraba solo lograba hacerlo gemir más alto y aumentar su placer.

Sintió una presión en su vientre que aumentaba con cada caricia del mayor, esta se agudizaba cada vez más y más. Y simplemente se dejó llevar hasta que el placer explotó y sintió algo que nunca había experimentado. Vio las estrellas por un segundo y escondió su rostro en el cuello del mayor mientras se recomponía.

Al bajar la vista se encontró con un desastre, ambos estaban cubiertos de la semilla del otro. Pero a Tony no parecía importarle y simplemente abrazó a Peter de la cintura mientras le acariciaba por sobre la ropa. Ambos miraron al espejo, abrazados, y Tony besó la mejilla de Peter con cariño. El más joven sonrió y se aferró a su mentor, admirando la pareja dispareja que ambos formaban reflejada en el cristal.

No se veían tan mal juntos.


	5. Día 7: Gods in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un AU de Hercules y Hades bastaaaante modificado, considerenlo una reinterpretacion donde Peter es Hercules, Tony es Hades y Steve es Zeus asi que entiendan que no respete al 100% el mito original, si no que cambie algunos roles y me basé en la pelicula de Disney jajaja. 
> 
> Voy a desarrollar un long fic con esta temática pero mas adelante, porque hay mucho potencial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Praise-kink | Aphrodisiacs | Incest

Las ninfas y musas lo llamaban para que las llevara a sus aposentos, pero él simplemente las ignoraba. Ya llevaba tiempo rechazando los intentos de seducción de aquellas féminas. Últimamente nada despertaba en él un deseo genuino. Simplemente divagaba por todos lados y nunca se satisfacía del todo. Pasar horas y horas haciendo el amor con ellas simplemente no le era suficiente desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Llegó a su trono, aquel en el cual se mostraba imponente y poderoso. Sus súbditos le ofrecieron vino en una copa, el cual el aceptó. Aquel brebaje dulce parecía despertar algo en él, algo que de verdad le hacía ansiar algo carnal.

Uno de los sirvientes se acercó con aire tímido y, cabizbajo, anunció ante su amo.

\- Mi señor, su sobrino ha venido a visitarlo.

Tony sonrió de lado y dejó aquella copa, poniéndose de pie mientras acomodaba su túnica negra, aquella que combinaba con sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche. Al verlo, Peter se acercó casi corriendo hacia él, y Tony lo recibió como siempre lo hacía, de brazos abiertos.

\- Tío, Oh tío. No sabes cuánto te extrañé – exclamó el muchacho mirándolo desde abajo y acurrucado en su pecho.

\- Me viste hace solo un par de noches.

\- Aun así, es demasiado tiempo. Oh, te he traído un regalo de mis últimas batallas. Es la cabeza de una esfinge.

El dios de la muerte sonrió abiertamente mientras rodeaba los hombros del muchacho con orgullo. La espada de este se encontraba manchada de sangre, demostrando que aquello era cierto. Peter siempre le traía regalos de sus anteriores batallas, como una forma de mostrar respeto en cada visita al Inframundo. Y Tony siempre recibía cada ofrenda con alegría, ya que el mismo adoraba ser respetado y que aumenten su ego.

\- Gracias, Peter. Será un adorno precioso.

\- Y no solo eso, también he traído otras cosas. Son del bosque, las he recogido yo mismo.

Peter le ofreció a su tío una pequeña caja dorada, dentro de esta se encontraban varios frutos y hasta incluso algunas joyas.

\- He probado las frambuesas y te aseguro que son como una ambrosia. Quería que las probases también. Se que no se comparan a los manjares que puedes tener aquí, pero…

Tony interrumpió a su sobrino con una caricia en el rostro y una sonrisa suave.

\- Oh Peter. Tu siempre sabes cómo complacer a tu tío.

\- ¡Es un honor para mí! – declaró el muchacho visiblemente emocionado ante aquel sublime toque.

El dios invitó al joven héroe a tomar asiento a su lado en el trono de calaveras, y este con alegría lo hizo. Peter destacaba tanto en el lúgubre palacio, su belleza era como una luz en la oscuridad. Tan lleno de vida en el reino de la muerte, que irónico.

\- Padre no quería que te visitara, pero yo quise hacerlo de todas formas.

\- Ah, Steve. Siempre tan considerado con su hermano – murmuró Tony con sorna.

Su hermano Steve, aquel Dios que ordenaba a diestra y siniestra mientras él no se manchaba las manos. Pero claro, él también tenía sus secretos. Teniendo hijos por doquier, y es que incluso este muchacho a su lado era el fruto de una relación con una mortal, y ahora se encontraba en una serie de pruebas para consagrarse como todo un Dios. Ah… No podía creer que Peter, a pesar de haber nacido del vientre de una mortal, pudiese ser hasta incluso más hermoso que la diosa de la belleza.

\- Es que no puedo creer que estés aquí tan solo – se lamentó el joven semidiós mirándolo triste.

Tony rio levemente y se encogió de hombros, probando una de las frutas que Peter le había traído. Sabia a dulce en su lengua, aquel jugo resbaló de su boca, manchando sus labios de rojo. 

\- No creas que estoy tan solo. Digamos que de vez en cuando tengo… compañía femenina.

\- Oh – murmuró el muchacho bajando la mirada. Tony le tomó de la mandíbula para hacerle levantar la vista otra vez.

\- Pero no es más que eso, simple compañía. Tu eres más importante para mí.

\- ¿De verdad? —preguntó con curiosidad el joven.

\- De verdad – le aseguró acariciando su rostro con cuidado, las mejillas de Peter tomando un tono rosado – Tú eres la luz que ilumina este infierno, lo más cercano al Olimpo que tengo.

Peter se mordió el labio y tomó la mano que el hombre tenía en su rostro.

\- Tío… Tu deberías estar allí, con padre y los demás Dioses. Y pronto conmigo, cuando me convierta en Dios y pueda vivir permanentemente en el Olimpo.

\- Pero cariño ¿Quién se hará cargo de las pobres almas si yo no estoy? Además… hay cosas que solo se pueden hacer aquí – le dijo, acariciado su cuello con parsimonia.

\- ¿Qué cosas? – cuestionó el joven con aire jovial.

\- Las cosas que tanto te gusta hacer conmigo, y que sabes muy bien que, si tu padre descubriese, me mataría.

Peter sonrió inocentemente mientras se acercaba al dios de la muerte.

\- ¿Cosas como… esta?

Tomó su rostro con cuidado antes de besarlo en los labios, saboreando el vino y las fresas en el proceso. Tony recibió el afecto, tomándolo y abrazándolo con egoísmo, casi clavándole las uñas. Sentía como luego de haber probado aquellos frutos y bebido de aquel vino, su libido había despertado súbitamente. Un insaciable deseo se hizo presente en él, y Peter parecería la mejor persona con la cual saciarse del todo. Peter, a pesar de ser ingenuo y dulce, se dejaba llevar por sus inocentes deseos. Con ambas piernas a un lado del Dios, comenzó a jadear y retorcerse de gusto. Su cuerpo le pedía estar cerca del otro, casi moviéndose solo contra él.

Tony sabia como tratarlo, sabia donde besarlo y acariciarlo para que Peter temblara de gusto entre sus brazos. No pudo evitar llevar sus labios al cuello de este, dejándole marcas que le servirían como recordatorio de su deseo. Peter lo abrazo efusivamente. Tony lo recibió, sonriendo. No pudo evitar acariciar la espalda desnuda del joven, agradeciendo que aquella túnica blanca no lo cubría demasiado bien. La tersa piel se sentía como mármol bajo sus dedos.

\- Te amo… Te amo mucho – confesó el muchacho entre jadeos.

\- Yo mucho más, mi querido – susurró Tony.

Levantó con cuidado aquella túnica blanca que cubría el cuerpo del joven príncipe del Olimpo. Miró a Peter una vez más y este le suplicó con los ojos que lo hiciera. Tony, con ferviente deseo, comenzó a hacerlo suyo, disfrutando con morboso placer al ver como Peter cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, develando su dulce cuello el cual no dudó en lamer sin pudor.

—Ah…E-eres tan grande…—gimió Peter mientras se colgaba del cuello de Tony.

—¿Te gusta, mi querido sobrino? —preguntó satisfecho el dios.

Peter se mordió el labio al sentir como aquel enorme y erecto miembro se iba abriendo paso en su estrecha abertura, aquella que apretaba con fuerza el grueso falo de su tío.

—¡Sí! ¡Me encanta! ¡Oh!

Aquel último gemido casi agudo, hizo que Tony comenzara a moverse rítmicamente y con cierto ímpetu mientras volvía a mancillar aquel apretado y cálido orificio. Le encantaba ver a su sobrino ceder ante sus acomedidas y acariciarle el ego con jadeos.

—¿Por qué te gusta esto, eh, pequeño Peter? Dímelo.

Un jadeo entrecortaba las palabras.

—Porque… eres tan grande y ¡ah! Porque… me encanta cuando… me haces tuyo… Me haces sentir muy bien…

—¿Así? —preguntó Tony mientras irrumpía con fuerza en aquel delgado pero fuerte cuerpo.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí, así, !

El dios continuó moviéndose con tal gozo apenas escuchó los cuerpos húmedos y sudorosos de ambos chocar. Le gustaba sentir su miembro apresado en aquel cálido cuerpo, cuya delgada estampa resistía bien los embates de su deseo.

Peter jadeaba al ser llenado por el hermano de su padre y al sentir aquel enorme falo enterrarse cada vez más profundo en su cuerpo. Quería más, quería seguir siendo amado carnalmente por aquel ser fantástico y poderoso que era Tony. El joven héroe no paraba de besarle y prometerle amor eterno, y Tony le devolvía los besos y el amor en sus . Haciéndolo suyo en su propio trono, que imagen tan escandalosa y polémica. Pero también erótica.

Peter, a pesar de ser tan fuerte como para masacrar monstruos, se mantenía dulce y delicado entre sus brazos mientras sufría los espasmos del placer en su cuerpo. Era tan hermoso y Tony adoraba arruinarlo de esta manera. Al sentirlo abrazarse con fuerza a su cuerpo, supo que estaba cerca, y simplemente le besó con ternura. Siguió embistiendo con fuerza aquel cuerpo sometido a sus deseos y sintió que el aura de Eros iba a derramar entre ellos lo que tanto anhelaban. Ambos vieron las estrellas por un momento y en sus vientres sintieron como por fin explotó el placer, líquido, incesante. Delicioso. Al ver el desastre que habían hecho, Tony lo alzó en brazos.

\- Ven… nos daremos un baño.

\- ¿Nos? —preguntó extenuado Peter.

\- Si, los dos juntos – le prometió Tony, llevándolo – Hay una tina que podremos compartir.

En una de las habitaciones de aquel oscuro palacio, Tony desvistió a Peter con parsimonia, develando la cincelada y tersa piel del joven. Aquel cuerpo era suyo, completamente suyo y de nadie más. Apreció su desnudez, más aún así no le permitió a Peter retirarse la corona de laureles doradas que utilizaba. Aquello resaltaba su belleza y valentía, dos cosas que adoraba de él.

\- Mi pequeño sobrino, todo un héroe para los mortales – declaró Tony, viéndolo con orgullo. Casi como un padre. Casi.

Peter igualmente lo ayudó a quitarse las ropas manchadas, deleitándose mientras acariciaba su abdomen. Tony mantenía un cuerpo firme y lleno de cicatrices de batallas pasadas. Pero a Peter no pareció importarle, él besó todas y cada una de ellas con pasión y .

\- Esta herida – le explicó apuntando a su pecho – Me la hice mientras batallaba contra los Titanes.

\- Oh, tío… - jadeó Peter con asombro - ¡Eres un dios tan poderoso!

\- ¿Lo crees así? – preguntó este con una sonrisa ladina y falsa humildad.

\- Y el más hermoso. Y fuerte, y valiente y…

Un beso en sus labios lo interrumpió, oír tantos halagos por parte del joven no hacia más que excitarlo cada vez más y más. Peter siempre había sido su pequeño admirador, aquel en el cual siempre encontraría apoyo y devoción absoluta. La ternura de su sobrino era algo invaluable, aquella parte humana en él que apreciaba la vulnerabilidad y rechazaba la soberbia era una de las razones por las que lo adoraba tanto.

El dios tomó a su sobrino de la mano, invitándolo a la tina con él. Peter aceptó y acompañó a su tío, el agua caliente en su piel aumentó su libido. Ambos se bañaron entre flores y agua caliente, intercambiando besos entre ellos cada tanto. Peter le ofrecía frutos y vino a su tío, el cual se deleitaba con las atenciones del muchacho. No podía ofrecerle ni bebida ni alimento a Peter en el Inframundo, ya que de lo contrario tendría que quedarse allí por siempre, y eso provocaría una fuerte disputa con su padre, Steve, pero aun así Peter saboreaba los frutos y el vino en cada beso.

El joven héroe sonrió y dejó que aquel dios le bañase con devoción, acariciando su cuerpo con ternura hasta con avaricia. Una vez que terminaron, Tony le invitó a compartir lecho. Peter le besó con ternura mientras Tony le acostaba en la cama, su cuerpo aún se encontraba húmedo de aquel baño.

\- Date la vuelta, sí… así – le indicó el dios, acariciando y separando sus tersos muslos. Peter arqueó la espalda con timidez, no sabía lo que su tío le haría pero aun así este se emocionaba.

Tony comenzó a besar su hombro y bajó por su espalda, hasta llegar nuevamente a sus muslos. Lamio sin pudor aquella abertura que el mismo ya había profanado y que se encontraba sensible. Peter se regodeó bajo su lengua y se deleitó con aquella boca que le propiciaba el más divino placer.

\- A-Ah... Tío Tony… M-Más.

\- Pídelo – le ordenó este, acariciando aquella entrada en círculos y deleitándose con lo rosada de esta.

\- Por favor… sigue…

El dios de la muerte sonrió y retomó su tarea, lamiendo y besando aquella estrecha abertura la cual se le hacía hasta levemente femenina. Peter era tan bello, como una ninfa o musa, pero manteniendo características varoniles. Alternaba su lengua con caricias alrededor de Peter, dedicándose también a lamer su inocente, pero erecto falo el cual también había adquirido un tono rosado. Lo acarició mientras besaba aquella abertura y finalmente, sintió como el muchacho explotaba en placer, gimiendo extasiado. Lamió la semilla que había en sus manos y besó a Peter en los labios, para que se probase a él mismo. Este sonrió y le tomó del cuello, para acercarlo a él. Besó su rostro y acarició su barba con ternura, él siempre había sido sensible.

\- Tío…

\- ¿Si? – preguntó Tony, desenredando el cabello del joven.

\- ¿Podría quedarme aquí a pasar la noche contigo?

Tony comenzó a besar el cuello de Peter con cuidado, a la vez que sus manos viajaban por su torso, acariciándolo y sin vergüenza, lamió uno de los pezones de su sobrino mientras lo acostaba de nuevo sobre su espalda.

\- Por favor, Peter – jadeó, sintiendo como volvía a excitarse - Quédate todo el tiempo que desees…


	7. Día 8: Gay for pay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter es un chico simple, no entiende por que un millonario como Tony Stark le pediria pasar una noche con el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (Fake) Porstitution.

\- Hey ¿Tan bonito y tan solo?

Peter se quitó los auriculares para ver al hombre que pasaba junto a él en su lujoso Audi. El muchacho enarcó una ceja, sin creer que le estaba hablando a él. Aquel tipo usaba lentes de sol y tenía una barba curiosa.

\- Emm ¿Qué?

\- Pregunté que por qué tan bonito y tan solo – repitió el hombre bajándose los lentes de sol y sonriéndole - ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

\- Disculpe – le respondió el muchacho levemente ofendido – Pero yo no soy gay.

\- ¿No?

\- No.

\- ¿Nada?

\- ¿Ni un poco?

\- Ni un poco. Cero. 100% Hetero.

Aquel tipo rio con ganas.

\- No te volverías un poco gay a cambio de… ¿Esto?

Peter tuvo que pestañear varias veces para verificar que aquello que veía era cierto. Un gran fajo de billetes frente a sus ojos le hipnotizó. No es que anduviera especialmente necesitado, pero quien podría negarse a un poco de dinero extra.

\- Es todo tuyo, y tengo más si es que vienes conmigo – le ofreció el hombre, abriéndole la puerta del copiloto.

\- Y-Yo…

Pero su cuerpo simplemente se metió en ese auto con un hombre extraño sin pensarlo bien. No creía que llamaría la atención de un hombre, y menos de uno con dinero y así de atractivo. De seguro era de esos millonarios que estaban aburridos y querían pasar un buen rato con alguien más joven pero ¿por qué él? Ni que fuera un prostituto.

\- Bien, veo que te convencí. Ahora ¿Qué te parece ir a mi casa? Tranquilo, no haré nada que tu no quieras.

\- B-Bueno, pero sólo un momento, ¿eh? T-tengo cosas que hacer – accedió Peter, cabizbajo. Sintió un escalofrió cuando aquel señor le acarició el rostro.

\- Eres tan tierno —respondió el hombre sin dejar de mirar al muchacho, apenas te vi salir de aquella tienda supe que quería llevarte conmigo. Vamos, te invito una copa. De paso, puedes llamarme Tony. ¿Y tú eres?

\- Peter – respondió a secas el joven, mirando por la ventana y preguntándose donde se había metido.

La casa del hombre era, mejor dicho, un penthouse. Aquel tipo lo llevó con un brazo por sobre los hombros y le invitó a tomar asiento en un enorme sillón rojo de terciopelo.

\- ¿Vino? – le ofreció.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

\- No tomo alcohol.

\- No hay problema ¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿Jugo? ¿Agua?

\- M-Mejor nada.

Tony se encogió de un hombro y bebió de su vino mientras ponía música, por lo visto le gustaba el rock. Peter jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos y bajó la mirada, juntando valor.

\- Y bien ¿Q-Qué es lo que quiere exactamente?

\- Quiero saber si me dices la verdad ¿Seguro que no eres ni siquiera un poquito gay?

\- No.

—¿Nada? —preguntó con curiosidad el mayor.

—No —dijo Peter.

—¿Ni siquiera tantito? —cuestionó con sorna el hombre.

—¡Ya le dije que no! —exclamó Peter casi alterado.

-Bueno, demuéstramelo entonces – le desafió sentándose a su lado – Bésame, y si no sientes nada, supongo que entonces si eres todo un macho heterosexual.

Peter suspiró hondo y no es que le diera asco tampoco pero nunca lo había hecho, jamás había besado a un hombre. Solo era un beso. Pero aun así la idea de todo ese dinero era demasiado tentadora. Cerró los ojos y se acercó a aquel sujeto que olía a menta y algún perfume carísimo.

Posó sus labios tímidamente sobre la boca de este y se separó casi al instante. Aquel hombre se lamió los labios y le tomó del mentón, acariciándolo con el pulgar.

\- No fue tan difícil ¿Verdad?

Peter negó con la cabeza y el hombre rio, para luego acercarse y besarlo él esta vez. Peter entreabrió los labios de sorpresa y el hombre tomó esa oportunidad para introducir su lengua en la boca del chico, rozando la lengua de éste. Peter ya había besado antes, pero nunca de esta manera.

La boca del hombre fue bajando poco a poco por su cuello, y Peter no pudo evitar dejar salir un jadeo nervioso.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- S-Sí…

\- ¿Quieres seguir?

El muchacho asintió tímido, y dejó que el hombre lo acostara en aquel sillón enorme para comenzar a bajarle sus desgastados jeans. Peter se sobresaltó y por un momento pensó en alejarlo pero al ver aquella escena en la que ese atractivo hombre empezaba a descender poco a poco hacia aquella parte, se acomodó levantando levemente las caderas. Sin perder tiempo, el millonario lo engulló de una y comenzó a succionar su miembro con ansias. Peter gimió y se cubrió la boca, pero el hombre se la retiró sonriendo.

\- No seas tímido. Déjame escucharte.

Avergonzado, Peter retiró su mano y cerró los ojos. Nunca le habían practicado sexo oral, pero ahora sabía que se sentía fantástico. Como si la sensación de aquella cálida pero experta boca le aplicara lamidas y besos en los lugares indicados, no pudo evitar gemir y morderse el labio mientras aquellos quejidos escapaban de sus labios. No pasaron más de diez minutos antes de que Peter comenzara a sentir una presión en su bajo vientre, y supo lo que se avecinaba.

\- Voy a…

Pero el hombre apenas lo miró y siguió succionando sobre él. Peter se derramó en su boca y Tony bebió hasta la última gota, lamiendo un poco de semen que había quedado en la comisura de su boca. Peter respiró entrecortadamente, aún demasiado exhausto de su orgasmo. Tony sonrió y le acarició el abdomen, mientras le veía con las mejillas rojas.

\- ¿Listo para más?

\- ¿Q-Que es más? – preguntó el muchacho, tímido.

\- Cualquier cosa que tú quieras —dijo mientras continuaba saboreándose el gusto del chico en su boca— ¿Sabes? Puedo hacer lo mismo que acabo de hacer, pero en otras zonas, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Peter le miró sin comprender, y el hombre rodó los ojos.

\- Solo date la vuelta ¿sí? Y confía en mí, te encantará.

El muchacho obedeció, aun dudando, y expuso su trasero mientras sentía que Tony se acomodaba, separándole los muslos y acercándose más a él. Peter jadeó al sentir una rápida lamida entre los muslos. ¿Acaso le estaba lamiendo en el…?

Pero las dudas se fueron de su mente al sentir más besos y caricias circulares alrededor de su entrada. No sabía que los hombres gays hacían este tipo de cosas también. Aquella lengua volvía a deleitarlo, solo que de una forma distinta y extraña.

-A-Ah…

\- ¿Te gusta, eh?

\- S-Sí – confesó escondiendo el rostro.

\- ¿Quieres más?

Peter aceptó sin siquiera preguntárselo, no sabía que era “más” pero por cómo estaba de excitado, cualquier cosa le parecía bien. Sintió un pequeño ardor por un momento, y fue cuando cayó en cuenta que aquel tipo le estaba introduciendo un dedo.

\- Shh… está bien, te va a gustar pronto – lo calmó el hombre, besando uno de sus muslos.

Peter se recostó sobre aquel sillón y arqueo más la espalda, y aquel hombre alternó su digito con diversas lamidas y caricias singulares. Peter se deleitaba de placer ante aquella boca que lo besaba haciendo que la lengua lo ensalivara más y más, y esos dedos que salían y entraban en él. No se contuvo más y comenzó a gemir audiblemente, sin vergüenza alguna. Aquello se sentía tan pero tan bien.

E incluso mejor.

El hombre había tocado algo en el que lo deleitó tanto, pero tanto que casi que gritó de placer.

\- S-Sí, ah, ah… ¡Ahí!

\- ¿Aquí, cariño? —preguntó con deleite el millonario.

Los dedos del hombre se movieron en círculos dentro suyo y Tony siguió lamiendo y besando sin parar. Peter no hizo más que gemir y sentir algo que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera cuando se tocaba a sí mismo. Ya no importaba la vergüenza, ni los prejuicios, simplemente quería seguir sintiendo aquel placer divino.

Aquel hombre le dio vuelta nuevamente, una sonrisa morbosa en su rostro. Siguió metiendo y sacando sus dedos rítmicamente dentro de Peter. Hasta incluso le había levantado la camiseta y acarició y pellizco uno de sus pezones, Peter gimió ante esto.

\- Tan dulce, tan tierno… No puedo ver la hora de hacerte mío.

Aquel hombre bajó a depositar una rápida lamida y leve mordida sobre uno de los pezones del muchacho, haciéndolo temblar. Siguió y siguió estimulándolo desde adentro y mientras tanto acariciaba uno de sus pezones de forma circular. Peter se vino sobre sí mismo en un jadeo, y Tony se deleitó al ver como aquellas finas líneas blancas ahora decoraban su abdomen

El muchacho jadeó nuevamente, su segundo orgasmo había sido más intenso.

De repente, notó como aquel hombre se acariciaba su miembro por sobre la ropa, aquel parecía ser demasiado grande y eso lo asustó.

\- ¿V-Va a poner todo eso en mí?

\- No… si tú no quieres, pero si estaría necesitando tu ayuda con esto. ¿Me harías el favor?

Peter trató de recuperar el aliento, se sentía aturdido.

\- Emm… ¿y cómo lo ayudo?

\- Pues… creo que aquí hay una respuesta – le contestó Tony, acariciando su labio inferior levemente, y Peter supo a lo que se refería. Tragó saliva. Solo tenía dos opciones, dejar que el tipo se la metiese o chupársela. Supuso que la segunda opción no le dolería tanto.

\- Probemos con tus lindos labios, y luego quiero ver como es aquí abajo – le propuso acariciando su entrada - ¿Te parece bien?

Peter aceptó avergonzado y con las mejillas al rojo vivo. Esto definitivamente no había terminado como el creyó. Aquel tipo puso ambas piernas alrededor de sus brazos y con su gran erección, rozó sus labios, manchándolos con un pegajoso fluido.

\- Abre.

El joven obedeció y de poco en poco, su boca fue llenada con aquel enorme miembro el cual se sentía salado en su lengua. Aquella punta era enorme y gruesa, que no le cabía en la boca. Peter tuvo que detenerse un poco para tomar aire y no morderlo, pues no quería que su primer mamada fuera a terminar en desastre para el mayor y en vergüenza para él. Cuando se sintió listo, fue engullendo de poco en poco aquel enorme miembro, pegando sus labios alrededor de la suave y venosa piel, hasta que sintió que podía tomarlo con un poco más de profundidad. Los jadeos y halagos de Tony hacia la destreza de Peter, hicieron sentir en confianza al chico, quien fue abriendo más y más la boca hasta sentir que había devorado una gran parte de esa enorme polla. Cuando llegó al fondo de su garganta, sintió miedo cuando aquel gesto involuntario se manifestó y que casi de inmediato sus ojos se humedecían a causa del reflejo, pero el sujeto lo calmó con una caricia en el rostro.

\- Calma, relájate.

Peter sintió que le faltaba el aire y que el aroma a piel mojada lo estaba distrayendo. El mayor volvió a pasar su fuerte mano sobre la mejilla del chico, pues una lágrima rodaba a través de ella.

—Tu déjame a mí, solo quiero probar algo. Sólo quédate quieto y abre un poco más la boca. Eso, es así…

Tony comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, lentamente jediéndose la boca del chico. Peter respiraba por la nariz y trataba de seguirle el ritmo, pero era difícil con el tamaño del tipo. Tony comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Peter a medida que seguía moviendo sus caderas y penetrando entre esos labios rosados y brillantes de saliva, mientras jadeaba y se regodeaba con la cálida estrechez.

—Eso es, así…

Peter seguía quieto, sintiendo cómo el mayor se deleitaba entrando y saliendo de sus labios. Aquel vaivén parecía no tener fin. Al menos, ya había logrado respirar un poco mejor que al inicio, pero aún así, procuraba tener la boca lo suficientemente abierta y los labios bien pegados al tronco venoso de Tony. Éste, siguió jadeando y penetrándolo con deleite, hasta que se retiró luego de un rato y se acarició a sí mismo.

\- Saca la lengua.

Peter lo hizo, y el hombre dejó caer un grueso chorro de semen sobre la misma. Peter lo recibió en su boca sin pensarlo. Luego, Tony se acercó a besarlo sin mostrar asco alguno y se saboreó a sí mismo en la boca de Peter, para luego prendar sus labios y seguirlo besando apasionadamente. Peter tuvo que separarse y miró fijamente a Tony.

—B-bien… Creo que ya terminamos, ¿no?

La mirada del mayor estaba cargada de deseo.

—¿Ya te quieres ir? ¿Tan mal te la pasaste, eh?

Peter negó con la cabeza y apenado bajó la mirada. Tony al ver aquel gesto avergonzado del chico, sonrió.

\- Mmm… bien, pero aún queda un poco. Te doy todo el dinero que quieras si me dejas hacértelo.

Peter lo pensó por un momento, a este punto ya no le quedaba mucho a lo que aferrarse, y es que le ofrecían algo demasiado tentador.

\- E-Está bien. Pero sea gentil, eso seguro duele y…

\- No te dolerá porque ya te preparé, y si, seré dulce contigo – le prometió el hombre separando sus piernas para arrodillarse entre ellas—, además, tengo esto—dijo Tony mostrándole un pequeño frasco de lubricante.

El joven tragó saliva mientras veía como el tipo derramaba una cantidad generosa de ese líquido en la palma de su mano, y comenzaba a untarlo entre su polla y con sus dedos, lo mojaba mientras seguía abriéndose en aquel delicado orificio que sabía, pronto le iba a llenar. Tony se introducía lentamente dentro suyo. Le dolía un poco, pero Tony acarició su abdomen para calmarlo.

\- Voy a ir despacio.

Peter jadeó al sentir cómo lo iba llenando.

—Ah… despacio, por favor…—dijo suspirando.

—Tranquilo, confía en mí.

Y así lo hizo, Tony comenzó con pequeñas estocadas y Peter sentía un espasmo en cada una. Poco a poco, el joven empezó a jadear satisfecho y a pedir más cada vez que sentía que Tony lo penetraba con gentiliza. Sus jadeos empezaron a subir de tono y aun en esa posición en la que estaba, Peter quiso moverse al ritmo de las acometidas de su amante.

—¡Oh, mas, más! ¡Así, así! ¡Más, más duro! ¡Más duro!

Tony obedeció arreciando sus movimientos y al ver que el chico se retorcía sobre su sillón. Esa expresión que Peter tenía en el rostro no era de dolor ni incomodidad, sino de puro placer.

\- ¿No que… no eras gay…? —preguntó Tony al ver que el chico se mordía frenéticamente el labio y no dejaba de mirar la forma en la que el mayor se lo estaba follando.

\- C-Cállese – masculló el muchacho, perdido en su placer y gimiendo – Siga haciéndolo.

\- Lo que ordenes, pequeño “heteroflexible” —se burló Tony haciendo que su pelvis se estampara con más vigor contra el cuerpo de Peter.

El joven se sentía lleno, y era tan extraño. Pero se sentía tan pero tan bien. Sólo se dejó llevar y se entregó a esa sensación placentera. Supo que ya estaba cerca cuando sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba y arqueó su espalda al correrse una tercera vez. No pasó mucho tiempo para que, por fin el hombre se derramara dentro suyo, llenándolo y marcándolo. Peter sintió como el cálido y espeso liquido escurría por entre sus piernas.

**

Después de un rato, Tony prendió un cigarrillo y se sirvió un whisky. Fue a sentarse al lado de Peter, quien aún recuperaba el aliento.

\- ¿Satisfecho?

Peter rio y se acercó a besarlo en la mejilla.

\- Mucho de hecho, gracias por seguirme en mis locuras.

\- Dios, tú y tus extraños juegos sexuales— dijo Tony mientras dejaba que el humo escapara de sus labios—. ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que yo te ofrecía dinero a cambio de sexo y tu fingías ser hetero?

Peter se recargó en el hombro de Tony.

\- Pues el otro día vi Pretty Woman y digamos que me inspiré. También vi algo así en algunas películas subidas de tono. Ya sabes “Gay for pay”.

Tony rio y lo abrazó, besando sus despeinados rizos.

\- Pff. Estás loco.

\- Pero me amas.

\- Te adoro – le juró el hombre – Ahora, date una ducha. Te llevaré a cenar afuera, y luego si quieres podemos volver hacer algo como esto. Tu puedes ser el gay que intenta seducir a un millonario que sigue en el closet ¿te parece?

Peter se rio con ganas y aceptó. Le encantaba probar con cosas nuevas para no aburrirse en la cama. Y es que Tony siempre le tomaba en cuenta en sus locas aventuras sin importar de qué se trataran.


End file.
